Electronic communication has become an integral part of an individual's life both at business and at home. Through the use of electronic communications, such as email, Instant Messaging, SMS, and the like, individuals are able to keep in touch, transact business and set up meetings. For example, some personal information manager (PIM) programs allow a user to manage and organize e-mail messages, schedules, tasks, notes, contacts, and other information.
In order to help a user navigate their e-mail messages more easily they may group messages by attributes such as: date, size, conversation, subject, importance, and the like. Many users read their email messages online. It is often hard, however, to read a long email conversation given the length of the contents and the numerous replies aggregated into a single thread.